


Sleepy cuddles

by Zon_Chan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Wade and Peter cuddle after patrol.





	Sleepy cuddles

Peter sighed as he took off his sweaty suit. He grinned at the sight of a few blood splotches. He would have to take a shower to make sure the cuts aren't infected.

Behind him Wade sighed, "I never get tired if seeing you like this sweet cheeks." Wade came around Peter and hugged him close to his body.

Peter made a dissatisfied noise, "Take your clothes off! You're too hot!" The brown haired man complained.

Wade grinned underneath his mask, "I knew you loved me." Peter rolled his eyes and tugged on the Deadpool suit.

"Off you need to take a shower." Peter told Wade.

"With you?" Wade asked with hope.

"If your already in the shower before I get there." Peter sighed. Wade let out a cheer and quickly undressed.

After the shower and a small make out session. Both men were bone tired and went straight to bed. Peter cuddle close to Wade and Wade wrapped an arm around Peter. They fell asleep in minutes. 


End file.
